Au pays du ninja…
by Martelca
Summary: Drabbles, Spoils! KuroxFye shonnen aï . Dernier one !
1. Manigance?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi et shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabble Surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

* * *

**Une manigance ?**

Une matinée dans le vaste château à Nihon, dans une des grandes salles où, le magicien blond habillé d'un élégant kimono bleu, observait l'endroit avec un intérêt éminent. Ce fut une des seules pièces dont la princesse Tomoyo ne lui avait pas encore présenté durant l'inconscience du brun, même s'il se demandait pourquoi la princesse avait insisté pour lui faire la visite du château. Mais elle était si gentille avec lui, il ne pouvait donc pas refuser.

Et puis, il était très matinal, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer la visite ? Au lieu d'attendre que ses amis se réveillent…

Cette fameuse salle dont il n'avait jamais posé les pieds était ornée de plusieurs livres aussi incompréhensibles les uns ainsi que les autres, une gigantesque bibliothèque. Il prit un de ses livres sur une étagère et commença à feuilleter.

Pourtant, même si pour lui cela n'était que du blabla intraduisible pour un Celesien, il admirait cette écriture aux traits étranges, ainsi que leurs illustrations… Justement, en tournant la page, il vit la caricature d'un homme portant un sabre, on aurait dit un soldat… et d'une fraction de secondes, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un certain ninja… comme si ses pensées n'étaient pas déjà assez envie que par lui…

Donc d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il était important pour le brun ? Il en rougit encore à cette idée. Et en plus, il lui avait sourit...

-Vous l'aimez ?

Fye sursauta sur le coup en rougissant de plus belle, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait de prêt à un « Bonjour ». Il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de la souriante et aimable princesse du pays.

-Je vous parlais du livre, Fye-san !; continua la jeune fille en un rire amusé, en comprenant le pourquoi d'une telle réaction de la part du blond.

Quoique… c'était une question à double sens.

La princesse aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenait dorénavant devant lui, lui saisit doucement le livre des mains.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Vous aimez cette écriture ?

-Moui…

-Que diriez-vous de l'apprendre ?

Pardon ? Ce fut la seule réponse qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Là aussi il s'agissait d'une question à deux signification et cette fois-ci, Fye avait compris où la princesse voulait en venir. Néanmoins, sur le coup de la surprise, aucune réponse ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il aurait bien voulu lui dire oui ! Mais ce n'était pas si simple…

-Hum… Je vois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix… ; commença-t-elle en lui faisant l'une de ses plus tristes mines pour que le magicien ressente de la compassion.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?; osa-t-il timidement.

-Je vais sortir Kurogane du lit ! Lui et moi devons discuter !; dit-elle haut et fort.

Et elle partit en courant de la bibliothèque tout en rajoutant « Qu'est-ce que vous ferriez sans moi ? » et en laissant un Fye complètement abasourdi.

Que préparait-elle ?

* * *

Je l'imaginais bien comme ça xD Rewiews ? 


	2. Pardon

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi et shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Voici le nouveau, il est court je sais… mais le prochain sera plus long, et je pense les mettre ensemble :D

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !

* * *

**Pardon…**

Kurogane et Fye se promenaient dans l'un des jardins du royaume. Fye avait insisté pour que son Kuro-sama vienne avec lui.

Le ninja n'avait pas bronché contrairement à avant. Puis il en profita, car le magicien devait l'aider à marcher à cause de ses blessures, une bonne raison de ne pas refuser.

Mais une chose le dérangea, le blond n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, surtout à un certain endroit, une partie du corps où, dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait que s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancoeur. Et cela faisait bizarre de voir le brun ainsi, faut dire…

-Pardon… pour ton bras… ; murmura doucement Fye en lui adressant un regard triste.

Le ninja le contempla avec un peu de colère. Quand allait-il arrêter de s'excuser ? Ce n'était pas sa faute.

-… Idiot.

Fye fut surpris par le ton dur de Kurogane. Cependant, il avait besoin de le faire, il se sentait hyper fautif…

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est moi qui ait voulu ça ? Et puis, je ne le regrette pas.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en excusait. Cela devait être la dixième fois ou même plus, quand ils étaient que tout les deux, et Kurogane commençait déjà à trouver cela fatiguant. Quand allait-il comprendre ?!

-Si tu continues de me parler de ça, je risquerais de me mettre en colère… ; dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire, vraiment tout petit, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pour le rassurer.

Fye semblait surpris.

-Mais…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, le ninja lui donne un énorme coup sur la tête avec son poing droit, une manière pour lui de se faire comprendre.

-Aiieeeeee Kuro-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn !!; gémit le magicien avec une mine de gamin.

-Cette fois, c'était ma vengeance !!; Répond-t-il avec un autre sourire, cette fois-ci taquin.

Le ninja, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux quand il vit le magicien rire.

* * *

La vengeance ici, concerne le dernier chapitre…. D'ailleurs le passage est magnifique (L) vous ne trouvez pas ? J'en suis contente ! 

Rewiews :) ?


	3. Ici ou làbas?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Voici déjà un autre lol, finalement je vais attendre avant de les mettre ensemble j'ai plein d'idées lol

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !

* * *

**Ici ou là-bas ?**

Tout en regardant par l'une des fenêtres du château, le ninja était pensif, même très pensif.

Rester ou partir ? C'était la seule question qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis leur arrivée. Perdu…

S'il désirait partir ? Le pourrait-il ? Même en ayant réalisé son souhait ? Cette sorcière de malheur ne serait pas d'accord sans avoir une autre chose en échange… Et puis, est-ce que son souhait était le même ?

Rester… Evidement, il était content d'être revenu chez lui, mais depuis qu'ils avaient atterris, il ressentait quelque chose en lui de bizarre…

Les deux Syaoran se rencontreront… et l'un deux sauvera la gamine… et Fye les aidera…

Fye… son cœur se serra en repensant à lui. Le magicien était devenu comme avant en ce qui lui concerne et il en était content car sa présence lui manquait… mais… il voudrait tellement qu'il…

-Kurogane… ; murmura doucement la princesse du pays en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, Tomoyo-hime…?; dit le ninja en fixant toujours l'extérieur, dans le vide...

-Es-tu heureux d'être ici, à notre japon ? dit-elle en un petit sourire triste. Elle avait compris l'inquiétude du brun.

Le ninja ne donna aucune réponse. Il était incertain. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tomoyo savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Et puis, c'était son vœu, non ?

Il avait prit l'habitude d'être avec « eux »…

Tomoyo le regarda avec insistance pour que celui-ci puisse enfin prendre conscience de sa présence.

-Il est peut-être temps que tu le lui dises !

Kurogane l'observa plus que surpris.

-De…de quoi ?!

-Il faut que tu lui fasses part de tes sentiments !; répondit-elle aussi innocemment que possible avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Comme peux-tu imaginer que lui… et moi… que… ! ; bafouilla Kurogane en cachant sa gêne et surtout de voir si un certain ne se trouvait pas lui aussi dans les environs.

-Ah, tu vois que j'ai raison !

-Mais… t'es complètement malade !!

Bah oui, qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires ! Qu'elle le lâche !

-Je te connais bien plus que quiconque, tu ne peux rien me cacher Kurogane. Et te voir en colère, ne fait que prouver que j'ai raison.

Et merde ! Qu'elle aille au diable !

Il grogna et cessa de la regarder. Comme si s'était déjà pas compliquer pour lui d'y réfléchir seul.

-C'est à toi d'agir… ; continua-t-elle sans aucune plaisanterie. Fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Ça, il le savait déjà… mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

-Et… choisis l'avenir que tu souhaites du fond de ton cœur… afin que tu puisses être heureux…

Et elle partit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, il devait le lui dire. Avant que blanche neige ne se décide à déployer ses ailes…

* * *

Elle peut pas s'en empêcher la Tomoyo lol

Rewiews :) ?


	4. Encore un essai

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Voici comment Kurogane essaie de se déclarer ! xD

* * *

**Encore un essai…**

Kurogane s'approcha doucement du magicien, très très doucement. En y prenant bien son temps !

Il s'était enfin décidé à le lui dire, depuis le temps ! Toutefois, il avait cette étrange douleur au ventre, comme si ce qu'il allait faire était la fin du monde.

-Kuro-sama !

Ce qu'il adorait l'entendre l'appeler par ses surnoms… S'il n'avait pas autant de fierté, il lui aurait encore supplié de les dire.

Quoique… Depuis un certain temps, il faisait tout pour que Fye les redise, il était un manque depuis leur trois mois de silence.

Allez, courage…

-Il faut que je te parle Fye…

Voila, il s'était lancé ! Et il ne cessa de se répéter que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne ! Oui, car le ninja avait déjà fait plusieurs tentative… qui le menait toujours à la fuite. Et ça commençait aussi par cette maudite phrase qui se voulait sérieuse mais qui se faisait confuse.

-Dis-moi tout alors, Kuro-chan…

-Je…tu… ; essaya-t-il de commencer.

-Oui ?

Et là, le joli blondinet au yeux bleus lui fait un de ses plus beaux regards qui mettrait n'importe qui à son charme. Kurogane était déjà sur son charme, il avait littéralement craqué. Puis c'est justement quand il faisait ça, qu'il perdait tous ses moyens ! Fichu magicien !

Bien sûr, le ninja se montrait très sérieux devant Fye, fallait pas que celui-ci sache qu'il était dans tous ses états.

-Tu… ; balbutia-t-il encore et encore.

Fye s'approche du brun, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Regard évité de justesse par le guerrier ! Tu parles d'un guerrier, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi incapable depuis des lustres !

- Allez ! Sors cette fichue phrase !

Pis zut…

-Tu… tu es fais pour porter le kimono !

-Hein ?!

Fye le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons, le rouge aux joues. Ce n'était pas à ce à quoi il s'attendait !

La gaffe… et merde ! Le ninja s'était fait jurer de lui dire ses sentiments et de lui demander de rester dans son monde, maintenant ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas bon sang ?!

Après, à l'instant où il avait dit ça phrase, il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il venait de dire une autre chose tout aussi gênante...même si le kimono lui allait vraiment très bien… sinon il aurait jamais sortit cette phrase par hasard ! Et sous le regard incompréhensible du magicien, il ne lui resta qu'une seule solution…

-Je… je dois y aller !

Oui, la fuite… Si la princesse Tomoyo était là, elle se serait bien moquée de lui, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de l'encourager. Elle aurait bien voulu assister à la scène !

Le ninja commençait à marcher à grande jambée. Evidement, plus vite pour partir que pour venir !

Sauf que… son bras fut attrapé par Fye de justesse.

-Ah non ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches !; dit le blond en lui faisant une mine boudeuse.

-Idiot !

-Kuro-chan me cache quelque chose… !

Voila… cette fois-ci, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher !

-Dis-moi !

Comme quoi, seul deux petites phrases étaient dures pour ce ninja.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? lol Rewiew ? 


	5. Ne pars pas

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Comment se sentirait un magicien s'il apprenait qu'il devait partir… Plus triste celui-là éè

* * *

**Ne pars pas… **

Des bruits courent dans le château, des bruits pas di tout joyeux… des mots qui mettaient Fye dans un affolement total.

Comme quoi, un homme de grande taille et d'assez costaud aurait été attaqué et serait dans un état plus que grave. De suite, le magicien songea à Kurogane, c'était vraiment la seule personne qui lui était parvenu à l'esprit.

La peur au ventre, la panique s'empara de lui. Le ninja était la seule personne qui lui restait, il avait peur qu'il parte lui aussi. Pas lui…

Il chercha de partout le brun, en courant dans tout les sens. Pour ainsi finir dans le chambre de celui-ci. Fye entra, la respiration saccadée.

Kurogane était là, assis sur son lit, regardant le magicien, étonné.

Un soulagement pour le blond, qui ne sentit même pas les larmes couler peu à peu sur son visage. Il avait une de ses frayeurs… Une agitation pour presque rien…

-Fye ?; dit le ninja soucieux de le voir en pleurs.

Sans réfléchir, le magicien se jeta sur lui, le serrant contre lui, en sanglot.

-Hé… qu'est-ce que tu…

Le brun se tut, mais se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. C'était le flou absolu. Inquiet de le voir dans cet état, il ne trouva qu'une chose à faire, le serrer dans ses bras afin de le rassurer de sa présence.

-Kurogane… ; murmura le blond contre son torse. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

La personne en question était surprise d'un tel aveu, ne saisissant notamment pas le pourquoi Fye lui exprimait ceci maintenant. C'est vrai, il avait perdu son frère et se… type en une journée et lui, il avait faillit y passer aussi… mais que s'était-t-il produit dans la tête de son ami ?

Il comprenait sa douleur… il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Et il lui murmura en un souffle…

-Je ne partirais pas… promis…

Apaisé, le magicien se calma un peu et finit par s'endormir dans les bras du ninja, tant il se sentait bien d'être à ses cotés.

Sourire du brun.

Kurogane n'allait pas dormir seul cette fois-ci…

* * *

Rewiew?

Le prochain il y aura un bisou :D


	6. Un jeu ?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Est-ce enfin le début d'une relation ? xD

* * *

**Un jeu ? **

Un magicien blond prénommé Fye coura à très grande vitesse, comme à son habitude lors de ce genre de situation, poursuivit par un toutou brun, presque furieux, prénommé Kurogane. En plus de ça, il n'avait pas son sabre en main pour le menacer de le couper en rondelles !

Et pourquoi le ninja le pourchassait ? Pour un rien… ils avaient juste eu une envie de faire comme avant, la bonne époque, le bon vieux temps… Pour s'amuser un peu ?

Et puis ce n'était pas dur de commencer ! Il suffisait juste que le chat embête suffisamment le ninja.

-Kuro-chaaaann s'est ramollit !; dit le magicien en se lançant dans une autre pièce du château, les bras à l'air, tout en riant.

-Attends que je t'attrape toi !; Répondit le ninja plus sur un ton provocateur que rageur, à grandes jambées.

Ils passèrent devant le jeune Syaoran ainsi que la petite boule de poil qui les regardait, contents de les voir ainsi, tandis que la princesse Tomoyo insista pour que Mokona ne les suivent pas.

Les deux adultes continuaient à se traquer, jusqu'à ce que…, évidement dans un endroit où il y avait personne, Kurogane l'attrape de son bras valide et qu'il le plaque contre un des murs, sa main tenant fermement le poignet de son compagnon contre le mur.

Mine boudeuse du magicien qui sembla reconnaître sa défaite et sourire victorieux du ninja.

-Et tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Fye essayait un peu de se débattre mais le brun semblait ne pas lui laisser autre choix que de rester là où il était. Bien sûr, avec un bras en moins c'était bien plus simple de fuir, mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle…

-Lâche-moiiiiii !

Il faisait vraiment le gosse quand il le voulait, mais n'était-ce pas comme ça que le ninja l'aimait ?

Le magicien s'attendait à une réflexion du brun, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était bien plus effrayant… Kurogane le regardait sereinement, tout en gardant son sérieux, que préparait-il ? Le blond se sentit désormais embarrassé…

Cette fois-ci, le jeu n'était pas comme à l'époque, il y avait quelque chose de différent… ou plutôt quelque chose qui allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus floues…

-Kuro-chan ?; fit-il avec une toute petite voix, en essayant de ne pas trop le dévisager.

-…

Doucement, plus proche…

Le ninja ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsque ses lèvres s'approchèrent de ceux du magicien. Et que celles-ci firent une légère caresse aux douces lèvres du blond…

Fye, rouge, resta un moment figé, sa laissant complètement faire.

La main qui était dès à présent sur celle du blond, se portait dorénavant sur le visage cramoisi.

Kurogane le regarda ne le lâchant pas des yeux… et puis lorsque le magicien s'était décidé à en vouloir plus… il…

-Eh ! Méchant !!

Il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête venant du brun.

Un léger rougissement, le ninja marcha à grand pas tout en s'éloignant.

-Idiot !; Fallait bien qu'il cache sa gêne de ce qu'il venait de faire !

Une journée où, bizarrement, ils s'évitaient du regard, dans leurs pensées…

* * *

Ne criez pas sur ce pauvre Kurogane ! Faut le comprendre ! lol

Rewiew ?


	7. De l'aide?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Comment se débrouiller avec une main xD

* * *

De l'aide ? 

Kurogane était face à un gros problème… une difficulté qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre son kimono. Oui, rien que ça.

Il essaya toute les techniques imaginable pour enfiler son foutu vêtement ! Il arrivait seulement à mettre son bras dedans mais après… pour se qui est de l'autre manche, c'était un énorme calvaire car cela n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Et en plus fallait tout attacher… Il n'y survenait pas.

Ne pas y parvenir, le mettait dans tous ses états ! Il ne cessait de jurer contre ce qu'il avait en main et en plus de ça il le menaçait… le ninja détestait ne pas arriver à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple.

C'est comme s'il devait réapprendre à s'habiller… comme un gosse… Ah non ! C'est idée le mettait encore plus hors de lui !

Mais comment allait-il faire bon sang ? Ce fut la seule chose qu'il avait en tête durant les plusieurs minutes qui suivirent…Jusqu'à ce que…

Des voix hors de sa chambre, sûrement dans le couloir, se faisaient entendre par le ninja, deux personnes qui discutaient. Ensuite Kurogane reconnu les voix, s'était ceux de Fye et de Syaoran…

Il ouvrit la porte, enfin 10 centimètres de la porte, juste pour voir si c'était vraiment ses deux compagnons. Pas d'erreur.

Puis, automatiquement, une question virevoltait dans sa tête. Une question que quiconque dans son état, avec fierté ou sans, se poserait involontairement.

Allait-il demander de l'aide ? Les appeler ? Il s'imaginait de suite la scène… oh non ça serait l'horreur. Adieu l'aide. Il se débrouillerait sans.

Soudainement, lorsqu'il se préparait à fermer cette porte, il vit le jeune garçon s'éloigner, alors que l'autre…

-Kuro ?

C'était vite rapproché…

Merde, il s'était fait griller ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur Fye ? Raahh… comme quoi le destin pouvait bien faire les choses quand ça ne lui chantait pas.

Porte refermée d'aussitôt brusquement par le brun. Si le magicien savait dans quelle galère il s'était mit, ça serait la fin pour lui ! Quel idiot d'avoir ouvert cette fichue porte aussi !

Fye essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès, vu que Kurogane bloquait la porte avec son dos. Mais le blond n'aimait pas que le brun lui claque la porte au nez…

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent… le brun se demandait si le magicien était partit… néanmoins il savait bien que ce n'était pas son genre de partir ainsi. Jusqu'à se qu'il entende quelqu'un gémir de douleur… et là, il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour voir ce qui se passait alors que le magicien rentra rapidement dans la chambre…

Ouais… Kurogane venait de se faire avoir en beauté…

-Enfoiré…; marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du magicien souriant.

Magicien qui regardait avec intention le brun : Un brun presque nu, torse entouré de bandes à cause de ses blessures avec une manche de kimono qui étrennait sur son bras tandis que le reste était découvert… ( Je meurs xX) Fye ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

-Dis-le !; dit-il souriant, avec quelques rougeurs sur le visage.

-Quoi ?!

-« Fye, s'il te plait, aide moi à mettre mon kimono car je n'y arrive pas… » ; répondit le magicien en appuyant bien sur chaque mot et en imitant la mine contrarié qu'aurait fait Kurogane s'il l'avait dit.

-Dans tes rêves stupide mage !; cria le ninja en colère.

-Kuro…

-Je ne suis pas un gosse !

-Alors, fais-le !

La magicien s'assit sur le lit, bien prêt à l'embêter jusqu'au bout, c'était bien son but premier.

- Tu te payes ma tête la ?! Casses-toi d'ici !

-Je ne sortirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas habillé Kuro-chan !

Ce magicien pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait, hallucinant… Kurogane n'avait pas d'autre choix… se ridiculiser. Et sa fierté à ce moment là, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il essaya donc une nouvelle fois de mettre son kimono avec férocité, sans succès encore une fois…

Et cette fois-ci, le magicien le regarda sans aucun amusement, triste… le brun avait réussit à le rendre responsable de son échéance… et merde. Fye se leva pour se mettre en face du ninja, afin de l'aider. Il prit son kimono et l'enfila correctement sur Kurogane.

-Pard…

-Ca va aller, fait pas cette tête… ; coupa le brun en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux bien ton aide…

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Tu ne vois pas ?

Râlement du ninja et rires du magicien. Le brun se sentait rassuré de le voir de nouveau ainsi. Et il se sentait bizarre d'avoir les doigts de son ami sur lui...

Fye finit donc de lui attacher son vêtement.

-On dirait un couple de jeunes ma… ; commença-t-il en se coupant de suite, tout rouge.

-Hein ?!

-Euh, je… je t'embêtais !

Ils étaient d'un maladroit… toutefois Kurogane se demandait si s'était le moment idéal pour en parler. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne pouvait les déranger… Même s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de courage, il devait le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Les mains de Fye lâchèrent doucement le ninja, mais l'une d'elles se fit attraper par celle de son compagnon.

Le magicien le regarda surpris, se demandant ce que voulait son ami.

-Fye, je…

- Oui, dis-le-moi Kurogane…

Il était plus que rouge pivoine lorsqu'il vit le brun approcher son visage… allait-il l'embrasser ? Ou allait-il faire comme la dernière fois ?

-Je t…

Cette fois-ci, au moment même où Kurogane allait enfin dire ses sentiments et l'embrasser … un événement inattendu fit son apparition.

-Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

Et oui, la boule de poile, qui cela pouvait être d'autre ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en même temps et s'éloignèrent d'aussitôt l'un de l'autre. Cependant, il était trop tard…

-Oooooh !; dit Mokona avec un très grand sourire, en ayant deviné ce qui allait se passer. Mokona a dérangé !

-Toi !!; cria le ninja les yeux noirs de colère, en sortant par la même occasion son sabre de sa main. Je vais te couper en rondelles ! Je vais te faire la peau ! Tu vas regretter le moment où…

Le manjuu partit en courant poursuivit par un chien enragé, sous le regard d'un magicien déçu qui néanmoins ne manque pas d'espoir… mais il esquissa un sourire quand il les voyait se disputer et quand il entendit la petite peluche chanter « les amoureux, oh les amoureux !! ».

* * *

Ouais je sais j'abuse XD

Rewiew ?


	8. L'aide de Mokona

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja… 

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Discussion entre les deux meilleurs amis XD

* * *

**L'aide de Mokona**

Kurogane était assis à l'extérieur, avec lui, Mokona installé sur son épaule droite.

Le ninja le foudroyait du regard. 

-Je te hais ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te transformer en brochettes sur le champ !

-Si Kurogane en avait envie, il l'aurait déjà fait !; répondit tout simplement la peluche blanche.

Soupir du brun. Un point pour Mokona, zéro pour Kurogane…

Et puis faut dire que c'est vrai, s'il le détestait vraiment et qu'il aurait voulu sa mort, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?

La boule de poils était son souffre-douleur préféré, et un bon compagnon de jeu aussi… mais chut, faut pas le dire !

-C'est parce que Mokona ne t'as pas laissé embrasser ton amoureux ? hihi !

-Ce n'est pas mon…!; commença le ninja avec un mélange de colère et de gêne.

-Mais tu voudrais bien !

-…

Silence, le brun n'allait pas lui dire le contraire… vu que le manjuu était au courant…

La chose blanche parlante se mit à sautiller dans tout les sens !

- Les deux amis de Mokona s'aiment !! ♥♥ ! Mokona est si content ! ♥

-La ferme, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! Et puis Fye ne m'ai…

-Oh, moi je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça ! ♥

Kurogane le regarda surpris.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ?!

-Bien sûr ! Mokona a tout de suite compris !

-…

Blanche neige se mit a coté de lui, avec une mine très très pensive… le ninja s'attendait déjà au pire.

-Hum… Mokona sait comment se faire pardonner ♥!

-Je crois que tu en as déjà assez fait !!

Oh oui, le pire… quel merde lui préparait-il encore ?!

Avant que le brun ne puisse l'attraper par les oreilles, la boule de poils se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Tout en criant :

-Je vais lui dire à ta place !!!

Et oui, Mokona, juste après, avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure… où il avait put voir les étoiles en plein jour…

* * *

Alors voila ! Je vais faire une petite pause, je dois aussi continuer mes deux autres fics :) 

La prochaine fois je les case ! XD

Rewiew ?


	9. Jalousie

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi et shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !

* * *

**Jalousie… **

Kurogane était énervé, très très énervé… il pourrait même arracher la tête du premier venu qui l'approchait.

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il scrutait Fye du coin de l'œil et que sa rage agrandissait.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait suivit ! Lorsque Fye s'était mit en tête d'aller faire un tour au village afin de voir les commerces, seul d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, Kurogane s'était mit en tête que son idiot de magicien pouvait se perdre. Donc il le suivait… de loin… sans que Fye s'en aperçoive.

Il s'attendait seulement à ce qu'il se perde ! Pas à ce qu'il…

Qu'il soit entouré de toutes ses filles !!

La colère qui était en lui s'accentua plus dès qu'il vit le blond parler, rire en compagnie d'elles. Il ne le supportait pas, c'était plus fort que lui.

Et l'idée de le laisser encore là une minute de plus lui foutait les nerfs. Il était hors de question de le laisser là où il était.

Donc il sortit de sa cachette. Et s'approcha assez rapidement du regroupement.

Fye, dès qu'il le vit, le salua vivement, mais le magicien s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui...

Kurogane, avec sa seule et unique main, lui saisit le poignet et le poussa afin de le suivre, de s'éloigner d'où ils étaient. Tout en bougonnant.

-Kuro-chan ?; dit le magicien surpris d'un tel acte.

Le ninja ne lui répondit pas et fini par le lâcher lorsqu'ils étaient à un éloignement assez respectable selon lui, donc très loin… Il était toujours aussi agacé !

-Kuro… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?; demanda timidement le magicien.

-Rien !

-Non, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elles?!

-Ah... C'est ce qui te mets dans cet état?

-...

Le brun resta silencieux. Ce qui obligea le magicien à pousser plus loin…

Fye lui fit une de ses mines les plus anxieuses. Il voulait absolument que Kurogane craque, qu'il crache le morceau. Et il savait très bien comment s'y prendre.

Il pouvait tout obtenir de son ninja, il le savait… puis il avait eu raison car le brun en question, ne supportant pas de voir le blond soucieux, finit par lui dire ce qu'il avait à ce moment sur le cœur.

-Je suis jaloux ! Content ?!; dit-il avec dureté.

-Tu…

Le magicien s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce qu'il lui dise franchement cela. De plus, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait à la légère.

Au début, il fut figé d'une telle révélation, rouge comme une tomate. Si le ninja était jaloux, cela voulait dire qu'il ressentait pour lui plus qu'une simple camaraderie ? Le blond se persuada qu'oui. Et puis Kurogane lui avait déjà donné plusieurs indices sur ses sentiments… tout ce qu'il attendait c'est que celui-ci le lui dise…

Et pour finir, il se demandait s'il devait rire ou pas de cette situation, qui est des plus gênante pour le ninja. Il opta pour le rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, idiot !! ; lui cria le brun.

-C'est juste que… que ce n'est pas normal de dire ce genre de chose !

Kurogane regarda de suite à l'opposé du magicien afin d'éviter les yeux de son compagnon. Oui, il était… embarrassé.

Cependant, il semblait toujours aussi en colère et confus. Il venait de lui dire la vérité… et tout ce qu'il décrochait était de la moquerie ? Il ne pouvait pas le prendre un peu au sérieux, ce fichu magicien ?

Ce n'était que les pensées du brun à ce moment. Et alors ? Que pensait-il avoir comme réponse de la part du blond ? Aucune, mais au moins il le lui avait dit…

Fye, qui calme son rire d'aussitôt, le contempla avec le sourire. Il aurait préféré que le ninja lui dise qu'il l'aimait au lieu de tout misé sur la jalousie. Mais il savait très bien qu'il était difficile à Kurogane de lui dire ces mots… pourtant il voulait attendre qu'il les dise.

Même si au plus profond de lui, ce rapprochement lui faisait quelque peu souffrir, il en avait peur… Peur qu'il soit de trop, qu'il lui cause du souci… Et n'oublions pas que son brun était la proie parfaite pour le vampire…

Mettons cela de coté pour le moment…

Il se décida donc de l'aider un peu… juste à le pousser à ce qu'il le lui révèle rapidement.

-Kurogane…

-Quoi ?!; répliqua de suite le ninja toujours aussi grognon.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Fye s'approcha encore plus de lui.

Sous le regard interrogatif du brun. Que lui voulait-il ?

En prennent un peu d'hauteur, délicatement, sans que Kurogane ne sente le coup venir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du ninja. Juste pour lui faire un petit bisou…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… ; lui murmura doucement le blond.

Le guerrier était ce qui était de plus surpris et était lui aussi un peu rouge. Ce qui fit rire le magicien, de le voir dans un tel état de stupeur.

Si le magicien avait fait cela… cela voulait dire que…

Le blond le regarda avec un petit sourire et ce mit à marcher en direction du palais de la princesse Tomoyo.

-Fye ?

-Tu avances Kuro-chan ? Ils doivent nous attendre !

Le ninja le suivit, maintenant il était sûr qu'il pouvait le lui avouer… ce qui le rassura au plus haut point.

Même lui… se surprit à sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce que Kurogane ne savait pas dans cette histoire, c'est que s'était la boule de poils blanche connu sur le nom de Mokona, qui était accompagné de Fye, qui avait attiré toute ses filles vers eux…

Mais en sachant que Kurogane était dans les parages, il avait fait en sorte que le brun ne le remarque pas… juste pour le faire enrager de voir Fye en compagnie d'elles.

Et son plan avait fonctionné.

Fin.

* * *

La prochaine devrait être la bonne je vous le promet! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Rewiews?


	10. Une matinée

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur : Martelca**

**Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD**

**Genre : shonen aï… KuroxFye**

**Note : Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !**

**Voici un tit one ! attention si vous ne connaissez pas trop Rg veda, vous risquerez d'avoir des surprises! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Une matinée. **

Assis sur un banc dans le beau jardin du royaume de Nihon, Kurogane attendait bien sagement que le magicien se décide enfin à se réveiller afin de le rejoindre.

Il était bien tôt et Fye était désormais incollable à son ninja préféré, donc nul doute qu'il allait venir à sa rencontre.

Il l'attendait à cet endroit précis pour qu'ils soient seuls à discuter sérieusement, par préférence de leur avenir… Car le brun ne supportait plu que les choses tournent en rond. Il était prêt à tout lui avouer sans aucune gêne.

Mais ce ne fût pas la personne qu'il attendait qui prit place à ses cotés sur le banc. Bien au contraire de ce qu'il aurait voulu malheureusement. Il soupira, non parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir cette personne mais surtout parce que cela ne devait pas être elle.

-Te voila bien pensif.

Après Tomoyo-hime, autour de la grande sœur, bien évidemment. Rien n'est simple dans la vie.

-Je fais ce que je veux ; répondit-il simplement.

Réponse qui ne surprit aucunement la reine du pays, Amaterasu, qui esquissa un sourire. Elle était bien habituée, même ses remarques l'auraient presque manquée.

-Alors comme ça tu as grandis ?

Un nerf ainsi qu'une veine se forma sur le front du ninja tandis le visage tourna au rouge colère. Quand allait-elle arrêter avec ça ? Il n'était pas un gosse non plu quoi ! Et elle pouvait très bien lui dire où elle voulait en venir au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as trouvé la personne chère à ton cœur, que c'est mignon…

-Merde… tout le royaume va être au courant, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je suis vraiment maudit… ; bafouilla pour lui-même Kurogane.

Selon le brun, cela ne pouvait qu'être Tomoyo ou la boule de poile qui avait cafté, sans aucun doute. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir leur langue ?

Pendant qu'Amaterasu se mit à rire joyeusement.

-Je l'ai de suite compris lorsque je vous ai vu tout les deux, ensemble.

Bizarrement, Kurogane l'a dévisagea en un quart de secondes. Serait-il gêné que cela se remarque aussi facilement ou frustré de savoir qu'elle a comprit aussi vite ?

-Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter maintenant, c'est que tu sois heureux…

Oh là… sa cachait visiblement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Depuis quand se trouvait-elle aussi gentille avec lui ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre la jeune femme, donc il ne se contenta que d'un grognement.

Et il y a pas dire, Tomoyo ressemblait énormément à sa grande sœur.

-Tout comme Sôma et moi !

C'était donc là qu'elle voulait en venir ! Elle voulait juste faire savoir que… mais…

Le brun se retourna brusquement vers la reine de son pays avec des yeux aussi rond que le soleil qui les éclaira. Il semblait… surpris, très surpris de la nouvelle.

-Vous et… ! Il s'en est passé des choses durant mon absence… ; murmura-t-il interloqué.

-Ça c'est le cas de le dire ; ria Amaterasu.

Et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Kurogane…

-La pauvre, je l'a plein !

La jolie brune le regarda d'aussitôt avec un étrange sourire, un sourire dont elle seule en connaissait le secret, ou peut-être bien Yuuko, mais qui ne disait absolument rien de bon !

Valait mieux pour le ninja, qu'il retire aussi vite ses paroles et de passer à autre chose. Où sinon s'allait être le cauchemar absolu.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?!; dit-il d'une voix qui se faisait grave.

-Euh…rien ! Absolument rien !

-J'espère pour toi.

Elle respira un bon coup, elle se vengera une autre fois du manque de politesse qu'il portait à sa reine ! Donc, Amaterasu reprit son sérieux.

- Tout ça pour dire que ce voyage t'a appris beaucoup de chose… Tu vas le continuer n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes de silence.

- Vous voulez déjà vous débarrassez de moi ?; finit par répondre Kurogane avec un petit ricanement.

Il y avait longuement réfléchit, il avait commencé cette aventure, il était hors de question de l'interrompre dorénavant. Et de plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser.

Il devait aider le gamin.

Crier sur la princesse Sakura.

Et rester au prêt de lui… son Fye.

Ainsi que supporter cet abominable boule de poils blanche.

-Bien… ; dit-elle en ayant compris. Bon maintenant…

Hum ?

-Vas lui dire tout de suite tes sentiments !; ordonna-t-elle gravement.

-Mais t'es pas ma mère !!

C'était sortit tout seul…

* * *

rewiew? 


	11. Confusion ?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Yaoi et shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !

Là... je me suis lachée XD

* * *

**Confusion ? **

L'homme fin aux longs cheveux couleur or se redressa d'où il était placé afin de s'approcher subtilement de sa victime préférée, non loin de lui, qui l'observa d'un air plus qu'interrogateur.

La cible en question, un homme plutôt costaud aux courts cheveux ébène qui était assit, sentit avec surprise un poids se poser sur lui. Le blond venait de s'y installer, le couvrant de tout son corps.

Le ninja avait ses yeux rouges écarquillés de cette étonnante proximité. Il hésita entre le laisser faire et savoir ce qu'il allair faire… Pourtant aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, trop tenté de voir jusqu'où allait s'arrêter Fye.

Sa tentation fut encore plus grande lorsque Fye entoura le cou de sa proie de ses bras.

-_Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fous ?..._ ; parvenait-il à dire uniquement.

Le blond le fixa de son œil ambré avec un sourire qui pouvait mettre sans difficulté tout le monde sous son charme ce qui envoûta sans problème le brun, mais qui aussi, lui fît naître d'innombrables questions sur l'attitude de son, pour l'instant, ami ou encore compagnon de voyage.

Que lui voulait-il ? Allait-il lui dire une certaine phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire ? Ou… L'embrasser ? Comme il l'avait déjà fait, bon d'accord ce n'était qu'un petit bisou mais c'était déjà mieux que rien ! Durant un bref instant, il se sentit déjà aux anges en imaginant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'une d'elles.

Cependant, toute idée de romance se dissipa lorsque le blond le regarda désormais avec un sourire qui laissait envisager que rien de bon allait se produire à son grand malheur ! Et surtout quand le désormais vampire rajouta d'un ton presque sensuel:

_-Je vais te dévorer tout cru, mon Kuro-chan…_

Surpris comme il l'était, le soi-disant Kuro-chan ne put qu'exprimer sa stupéfaction.

_-Pardon ?!_

Par ailleurs, le ninja ne saisit pas tout de suite la phrase de son vampire loufoque. Ainsi d'autres questions viennent brusquement s'énumérer aux premières qu'il se posait. D'une part, il se demandait si le blond ne se foutait pas de lui tout en continuant de l'embêter ou bien… serait-ce encore plus qu'il ne l'espérait ? Il s'infligea une claque mentale lorsque ses pensées se ruaient désormais dans la perversité. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas assurément… vu qu'il le désirait plus que tout depuis bien longtemps… mais était-ce vraiment le moment d'imaginer cela ?

Tandis que Kurogane se tourmenta l'esprit, Fye ne cessa de garder son grain de malice dans son regard tout en observant le brun s'agiter contre lui-même, ce qui le faisait presque envie rire, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, oh non pas encore… but premier du blond… forcer le ninja tout en l'enquiquinant comme il savait si bien le faire.

L'ex magicien de Celes appuya son corps plus fort contre le sien, se qui fit manquer d'air le ninja dorénavant perdu et qui se demandait surtout si le blond ne pensa pas à la même chose que lui ! Mais son instinct de guerrier et son amour pour Fye le poussa à ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions alors qu'une bonne partie de lui-même aurait bien voulu l'emmener dans sa chambre non loin de là afin d'avoir enfin leurs deux corps s'unirent pour n'en faire qu'un et de le faire sien. (1) C'était la totale confusion dans sa tête.

_-Fye… qu'est-ce que tu…?;_ tenta-t-il à avoir une explication.

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur son cou pour s'approcher délicatement de son oreille. L'homme à l'œil d'or lui murmura toujours d'une même voix charnelle…

_-Ingurgiter tout ton sang… _

Le monde venait de s'écrouler, détruit, séparé en deux, tout ce que vous voulez. C'était la grosse apocalypse. Alors là… tout ce qui trottait dans l'imagination du brun s'évapora en fumée en une fraction de secondes. S'il n'avait pas autant de fierté, même si un petit bout d'elle s'était dissout durant le voyage, il lui bouderait sans aucun doute mais il se contenta simplement de froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait vraiment tout, absolument tout, s'attendre avec ce type !

De plus, s'il avait autant faim pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement dit, au lieu de lui bourrer tout un désordre dans son crâne ?! Et cela surprenait encore plus le guerrier que se soit lui qui lui demande de quoi pouvoir s'ingurgiter ! Normalement, l'ancien magicien aurait tout fait pour éviter que les deux en viennent à cela… A moins que le fait d'être totalement un vampire ait changé les faits, faisant de lui quelqu'un ne pouvant plus contrôler sa faim… Ce fut la conclusion que le brun finit par se donner.

Fye, qu'en à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de garder tout son sérieux pour ne pas éclater de rire sous le regard figé de son ami. Et continua sa petite torture…

_-Tiens-toi prêt… _

Pendant que le blond apporta de nouveau son intention au cou de celui de sa proie, Kurogane qui se prépara psychologiquement à se faire mordre pour la première fois à cet endroit sensible…, ferma les yeux, totalement déterminé à répondre aux attentes de Fye. Jusqu'à ce que…

_-Ne prend pas tout ce que je dis au sérieux Kuro-sama… ;_ murmura l'homme perché d'une voix malicieuse.

_-Hum ?; _dit-il en le regardant subitement.

Il était impossible pour le magicien de faire une telle chose, même s'il avait apprit à accepter entièrement son statut de vampire, afin de pouvoir soigner l'handicape que le ninja n'avait plus maintenant. Néanmoins, le fait d'imaginer qu'il pouvait appuyer ses crocs contre la chaire de la personne qu'il aimait, pouvant même le faire nettement un peu souffrir, pour boire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son sang, le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Et il s'y refusait, même s'il avait extrêmement faim, très tenté de vaincre cette maudite faim … A l'idée d'apercevoir qu'il pouvait être aussi prêt du but, l'écoeura plus encore.

Alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Ce n'était pas seulement pour rappeler au brun que Fye avait l'envie de se rassasier un peu. Le but était surtout de mettre son Kuro-Kuro dans tous ses états, et cela ne pouvait qu'être fonctionner d'avance. Pis… il voulait aller plus loin, d'où les jeux de mots…

Le brun, plutôt surpris de la conduite du blond, se sentit légèrement frémir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci se poser sur son cou pour un léger baiser… Ce qui rendait le magicien tout fier et qui le motiva à continuer. Il est clair, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas avoués leurs sentiments, même se fut tout comme. Puisque l'un savait que l'autre ne le repousserait pas. Très bonne chose…

Le brun, qui avait ses bras au tour du magicien, détacha ses cheveux couleur blé.

Cependant…, durant leur petit moment un eux où les choses pouvaient aller encore plus loin, un petit imprévu se rajouta à la scène. (2)

_-Puuu ! On se croirait presque dans un film d'horreur ! _© voilà l'arrivée tant attendue de l'intrus…

Les deux hommes, qui étaient presque allongés sur le long canapé où ils étaient posés, sursautèrent en même temps dès que la voix du spécimen non loin rapproché du lapin retentit. Fye se redressa fortement comme pris en faute, alors que le ninja… qui s'était mis mieux assit, ne put que fulminer de terreur.

Ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention ou ils avaient tout simplement oublié. Le manjuu blanc était lui aussi dans la même pièce qu'eux depuis le début, où il dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse assister au spectacle des deux tourtereaux.

_-Un quoi ?; _se contenta de répondre l'ancien magicien avec un beau sourire, à se demander s'il était forcé…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, TOI ?! Vas au diable !!; _s'enragea instantanément le brun sans attendre.

Pendant que Fye semblait s'intéresser à ce que la bestiole s'apprête à expliquer, Kurogane s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait faire subir à ce ventre sur pattes dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de les laisser tranquille ? Il venait **ENCORE** de les déranger ! Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient sans le petit Mokona ? Il y aura des choses bien ennuyeuses…

Cette interruption permit à faire comprendre à Fye qu'il fallait arrêter de faire les premiers pas avec son brun. Il avait été trop loin pour quelqu'un qui voulait que se soit l'autre qui face le premier pas. Donc si Kurogane ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui, c'était maintenant à lui d'avancer dans leur relation.

_Pour d'abord débuter son explication, la boule de poils devait commencer par leur rappeler ce que s'était qu'un écran, comme ils l'ont vu au pays très avancé en technologie « Piffle ». _

_-Un film d'horreur sert à faire peur le spectateur !! _

_-Je vois pas le rapport avec nous, espèce de… ; _commença à dire le ninja fortement ennuyé alors que le blond y prenait grande intention.

Ce fut alors là que le manjuu leur parla d'un film avec des vampires et tout qui s'en suit qui va avec. Kurogane qui faisait genre de ne pas entendre un seul mot, put saisir dans l'histoire débile de Mokona le nom de cette fichue sorcière qui avait prit son précieux sabre, puis bizarrement… cela n'étonna même pas le brun que la sorcière soit mêlée à ces choses aussi débiles. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, après que blanche neige ait terminé, était que chez cette maudite Yuuko tous étaient tordu, à quoi bon faire des choses qui faisait peur ? N'importe quoi…

Alors que le ninja était dans sa forte méditation, Fye semblait plutôt gêné de ce que lui racontait Mokona et voulait absolument faire disparaître le mal entendu que la boule de poils avait vraisemblablement créer.

_-T'en fais pas Moko-chan ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Kurogane… je voulais juste lui… ; s'exclama-t-il en essayant de caché ses légères rougeurs de ses cheveux. _

_-Oh, Mokona vient de comprendre !; tilta-t-il de suite. Mokona vient d'interrompre une nouvelle fois une belle nuit d'amour ! _

Kurogane s'apprêtait déjà à sortir le sabre de sa main afin de le couper en morceaux et de le faire taire !! Car il l'a connaissait la suite, Mokona allait encore chanter son nouveau refrain qui le gênait ! Alors que Fye, au lieu de suivre le brun, se contenta de montrer à eux tous une mine bien tristounette, ce qui surprit le ninja furieux.

_- Quand je pense que j'y étais presque… ;_ se plaignit le blond avec son œil larmoyant.

Essayant de ne pas gicler du nez, le brun en resta rouge pivoine. (3) L'état qu'il s'était disposé le mettait dans une gêne qui lui était invivable surtout lorsqu'il entendit le manjuu blanc chanter « Kuro-pon est tout rouge, Kuro-pon est tout rouge » et suivit par le vampire blond.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'un chien enragé, accompagné de son sabre bien évidement, les suivait à toute à lure.

* * *

(1) Je me suis laissée emporter là, non ? lol Puis, c'est la première fois que j'écris une phrase de ce genre X-X 

(2) Oui, je sais… ça commence à en devenir une habitude mdrr, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD Ne me tuez pas !! lol Ne vous en faites pas c'est pour bientôt logiquement…

(3) Il peut rougir maintenant que Clamp l'a fait ! XD

* * *

Rewiew ? 


	12. Nouveau visage

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur : Martelca**

**Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD**

**Genre : shonen aï… KuroxFye**

**Note : Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !**

**celui-la est vraiment court... j'ai tellement de choses à faire maintenant, désolé si je mets du temps TToTT

* * *

**Nouveau visage.

Kurogane, endossé contre un des murs du château, le fixa interminablement depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu. Cela ne le surprenait même plus dorénavant puisque s'était devenu une habitude… pourtant il se surprit surtout à se laisser aller sourire.

Le jeune garçon qui était en sa compagnie ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer, puisque lui-même le vit rarement sourire. Et il en fit la remarque.

-Vous devez être très heureux que nous soyons arrivé dans votre monde, Kurogane-san.

-Mouais…

Quoiqu'il fût très concentré sur ce qu'il voyait, la réponse du ninja était néanmoins remplie de doutes. Toutefois il avait prit son choix. Puis, il préféra ne pas en parler au gamin qui avait déjà beaucoup de choses à s'en préoccuper. Même s'il connaissait bien ce gosse comme s'il était le sien…

Syaoran, désormais étonné de la réponse peu concrète de son ami adulte, suivit enfin le regard du grand brun afin de voir ce qu'il contempla avec tant d'intérêt. Il comprit de suite.

Il voyait Tomoyo-hime accompagnée de sa grande sœur Amaterasu discutant avec leur ami, anciennement magicien. Fye avait un visage étincelant, rayonnant… il souriait avec beauté, un véritable sourire, qui suivit non loin d'un petit éclat de rires lorsqu'il entendit la cadette embêter sa sœur aînée qui fulminait d'aussitôt.

Le ninja était plus qu'heureux de voir ainsi le blondinet avec cette joie de vivre. Et de voir aussi son nouveau vrai visage, celui qui n'est plus emplie de tristesse… mais de gaieté. En plus, il était bien plus mignon ainsi…

* * *

Rewiew? 


	13. Cela te suffit ?

**Titre :** Au pays du ninja…

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** shonen aï… KuroxFye

**Note :** Je vais mettre ici plusieurs drabbles. Attentions SPOILS ! Et ça sera surtout dans le monde de Kurogane !

Il est p-ê temps qu'ils se bougent nan? xD

* * *

Cela te suffit ? 

Fye semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur et cela depuis déjà un petit moment.

Par contre… pourquoi fallait-il que se soit encore contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci ?; c'est ce que se demandait le principal concerné.

Dès que le joli blondinet était en sa compagnie, il lui imposait à chaque fois le même supplice.

De une, il commençait par froncer les sourcils.

De deux, il ne parlait presque pas, attendant que se soit lui qui parle.

De trois, il croisait les bras contre lui, afin de montre qu'il attendait ce qu'il voulait.

De quatre, il lui affichait un visage extrêmement boudeur, pour insister encore plus.

Et de cinq, pour finir… il partait l'air furieux.

Cela ne ressemble-t-il pas à un gamin qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? Se fut une des seules conclusions qu'il réussit à en tirer.

Pour ne pas changer, cette fois-ci, le magicien lui faisant encore le même manège, hormis qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à l'étape cinq. Ce qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder…

L'ancien magicien de Celes se tenait devant lui attendant que le ninja lui dise un mot, comme à son habitude. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un caprice de gosses. Mais bref, il ne fallait plus le cacher, Kurogane adorait le voir ainsi.

Incrédule, le ninja de Nihon tenta de lui poser une question, qui pourrait aussi, par la même occasion, faire plaisir à son blond préféré.

-_J'ai fait quoi « encore » ?_; dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Il venait enfin d'entamer la conversation.

Fye, habillé d'un sublime kimono bleu ciel comme celui du brun qui était rouge foncé, le fixa d'un regard plutôt septique. Il le boudait formellement, puis s'avançant vers lui, le blondinet semblait assurément attendre quelque chose de sa part.

Ca, le ninja l'avait très bien remarquer bien sûr, il le connaissait… mais il ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs en faisant comme si ce n'était pas le cas, juste pour l'embêter et par fierté aussi… C'est drôle de voir comme il avait changé depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

-_Une langue sert à être servie imbécile, alors dis-moi quel est le problème au lieu de me faire toute une histoire. Ca ne serait pas plus simple ?_; continua-t-il semblant de rien.

-_Tu le sais très bien, Kurogane… _

Il venait d'utiliser son prénom en entier… cela ne faisait que prouver sa volonté. De plus, même avec l'expression boudeuse qu'il faisait, sa voix se faisait un tantinet suppliante. Pis Fye quand il voulait quelque chose, il savait très bien comme s'y prendre… surtout quand cela concernait le brun.

Le ninja, pour la première fois, semblait à ce moment… hésiter. Comme quoi une si petite chose pouvait être compliqué…

-Tu ne sais pas ?; se contenta-t-il de répondre.

L'ancien magicien semblait gêné dés a présent, laissant ses rougeurs naissantes se cacher sous les mèches couleur blé de ses cheveux, puisqu'il avait baiser la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard.

-_Je… mais non…_ ; bégaya-t-il d'une voix toute douce.

C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas seulement pour l'entendre de sa bouche qu'il avait fait tout ça… c'était surtout pour en être sûr et de pouvoir avancer. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, être aux cotés de son Kurogane… pour toujours. Le brun aurait-il peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque ou bien ? Il se le demandait…

Il remit sa bouille de gamin en place et regarda le ninja avec bouderie, se qui laissa le brun afficher un léger sourire taquin.

-_Pourquoi ça devrait être à moi de le dire ?_; continua d'embêter le brun, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait…

Voila… l'étape cinq était proche.

-_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien,, Kuro-sama !_ dit le blond en colère.

Le Kuro-sama en question fut surpris du ton qu'avait employé son ami, il s'attendait plus à se que Fye en rajoute une couche. Mais apparemment… sa patience avec aussi sa limite.

L'homme à l'œil ombré se retourna pour faire face à la porte de la pièce où ils étaient posés, commençant à marcher afin de s'éloigner. Celui aux yeux rouges semblait regretter et alla le rejoindre avant que celui-ci ne parte se cacher. Ce fut la première fois qu'il le vit dans cet état là et il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal. Il devrait apprendre à savoir l'embêter sans à avoir à le mettre en colère. Il s'était montré très maladroit cette fois-ci.

Kurogane l'attrapa le poignet par son véritable bras et l'obligea à se retourner face à lui pour qu'ils puissent se regarder sérieusement. Sous les yeux surpris du blond qui n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement.

-_Kurogane… je voudrais vraiment qu'on… _

-_T'es vraiment idiot…_ ; coupa le ninja en murmurant.

Avant que le vampire ne puisse dire quoique se soit, il se fit capturer les lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Le ninja entoura le corps frêle de l'ex magicien de ses bras lorsqu'il le sentit répondre doucement au baiser ainsi que se cramponner contre lui.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se croisèrent, se caressèrent… tout ça dans un rythme lent afin que le baiser parait-ce sans fin. Et ils s'étaient promis de ne laisser personne les interrompre.

Une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus aucun souffle pour continuer, ils s'arrêtèrent doucement… dans leur bulle à eux.

Kurogane ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son magicien encore rêveur, comme s'il y était toujours. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Et ce fut pareil pour le magicien.

Deux tomates bien mûres qui avaient tant rêver que ce moment arrive enfin. Personne à l'horizon…

-_Ca te vas ?_; demanda le brun en mettant sa véritable main sur la joue rougie du blond afin de la caresser.

-_O…oui…_; répondit Fye toujours aux anges.

Quelques secondes plus tard, qui semblait être une éternité pour eux deux, un soldat du royaume, en essayant de ne pas trop voir les deux hommes enlacés, fit son apparition pour faire appel à Kurogane en lui disant que la princesse devait absolument le voir. Le brun sembla être d'accord un peu à contre coeur et il se tourna vers son petit ami.

_-Je reviens tout de suite, tu m'attendras ?_

-_Oui, tout le temps qui faudra… mais fait quand même pas trop long _; dit-il en reprennent une mine boudeuse.

Le ninja lui fit un bisou sur le front, se qui mit Fye dans tout ses états. Depuis quand Kurogane se montrait-il si… tendre ?

-_A tout de suite_ ; finit par dire le ninja avant de rejoindre la princesse du pays pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait, en tout cas il était déjà sûr qu'elle allait le questionner sur Fye.

Le blond avait un sourire rayonnant, heureux comme il était. Par contre, il s'aperçut que le brun ne lui avait toujours pas dit la phrase qu'il attendait et il se promit de ne pas le lâcher à son retour jusqu'à se qu'il le lui dise. Il y tenait à ses trois mots.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Pour ce one, il y aura une suite... pas très joyeuse... mais ne vous en faite pas! Je ne vais pas leur faire du mal! XD

Rewiew ?


	14. Des mots

Titre : Au pays du ninja…

Auteur : Martelca

Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

Genre : shonen aï… KuroxFye

J'avais dit que j'en faisais un tout triste pour celui-ci... mais finalement ça sera pour le prochain xD

Merci pour les rewiews

**

* * *

**

**Des mots.  
**

Kurogane suivait son petit ami, c'est-à-dire son blond préféré, à grandes jambées.

- Eh ! Je pourrais savoir ce que je t'ai fais ?

Une vraie petite dispute de couples.

3. Fye semblait… le fuir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me boudes ?

2. Fye ne voulait pas s'arrêter de marcher.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gosse !

1. Fye paraissait énervé.

- Tu vas quand même pas me faire la gueule pour ça, si ?

0. Fye s'arrêta subitement et se mit face à lui.

C'était la goutte de trop qui avait débordé le vase.

- Tu vois que tu as très bien compris !

- Pour si peu ?

- SI PEU ?!

Fye reprit sa marche rapide, apparemment dans les nerfs.

Kurogane lâcha un soupir, pas un soupir blasé… mais un soupir d'encouragement. Il s'encourageait, et oui…

Dans le fond, voir son vampire dans cet état, à vrai dire, était plutôt très amusant.

Ça lui faisait penser à une petite vengeance de ce qu'il avait enduré.

Mais il aimait trop son têtu de magicien…

Il le rattrapa rapidement et le prit fortement par son bras pour que le magicien soit de nouveau face à lui. Kurogane ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, puisqu'il plaqua brusquement ses lèvres contres les siennes… pour un baiser très passionné.

Et une fois que ceci fut fait…

Le blond ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre et de diminuer la grosse chaleur de ses joues très rouge lorsqu'il entendu le brun lui murmurer d'un voix qui lui était inconnue, tendre… ses mots dont il voulait tant l'entendre les prononcer…

-Je t'aime…

Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin fait, Fye espérait les entendre souvent !

* * *

rewiew? 


	15. Une nouvelle vie

Et voila enfin le dernier one !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie.**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde, après avoir terminer le voyage qu'ils avaient entamé avec Sakuras, Syaorans et Mokona. Kurogane et Fye vivaient pour de bon à Nihon.

Le brun avait gardé son poste de ninja au service du royaume et de la princesse Tomoyo. Et Fye, lui, s'occupait à faire des petits plats dont lui seul connaissait le secret, tandis qu'il apprenait jour après jour les coutumes et la langue du pays. Ce qui n'était pas encore tâche facile… Au début, la communication était presque impossible, mais il pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de son petit ami ainsi que de la princesse qui ne cessèrent de l'aider, afin qu'il ne se sente pas isolé par ce manque de compréhension.

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure du petit déjeuné, Fye venait de terminer un succulent gâteau qu'il s'était empressé de faire goûter à la reine Amaterasu, qui était accompagnée de Sôma. Sa majesté était toujours réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir déguster ses petits plats dont elle raffolait. Elle était toujours la première à pouvoir savourer lorsque Kurogane n'était pas là. Et elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le complimenter et de lui dire qu'il ferait une bonne femme au foyer, cependant Fye n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ses mots. En partant, après avoir laisser des parts de son gâteau, il fit un léger clin d'œil a l'intention de Sôma qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

A devoir rester souvent dans le silence, il apprenait beaucoup sur les personnalités et les sentiments d'autrui.

Il alla ensuite voir Tomoyo pour lui donner à elle aussi une tranche de sa pâtisserie ainsi qu'une tasse de thé, de bon cœur. Ils discutèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la princesse dut s'absenter.

Donc il se trouvait dès-à-présent seul et resta ainsi durant quelques longues heures… à entendre son beau chevalier.

Lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent encore et encore sur le brun, il regarda l'extérieur à partir de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il le vit arriver sur son grand cheval blanc… comme dans un rêve.

De ses longs cheveux bleu et habillé d'un joli kimono bleu ciel, Fye avec le visage radieux courut vers l'extérieur pour aller à sa rencontre.

Son ninja préféré avait été absent durant deux longues journées et lui avait terriblement manqué. Le voir arrivé si tôt dans la journée était un grand soulagement.

Kurogane le rejoignit, toujours sur son cheval.

-Salut toi… ; dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Si le ninja n'était pas si haut, le blond lui aurait déjà sauté au cou.

-Je… je suis… content… de te voir !; dit-il en essayant de se rappeler de chaque mot.

-Moi aussi ; répondit le brun un peu gêné. Tu montes ?

-Pourquoi ?; demanda le blond interrogatif.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Mais en voyant que Fye ne répondit pas en ne semblant pas comprendre se qu'il venait de dire, il répéta avec d'autres mots.

-Une surprise… ou un cadeau.

-Pour moi ?! C'est vrai ?! ; s'écria l'ancien de Celes émerveillé.

Le brun lui tendit sa main métallique pour qu'il puisse l'aider à monter sur le cheval. Le blond se mit contre le ninja et l'entoura de ses bras.

Et ils chevauchèrent ensemble. Fye était pressé de voir ce que lui avait préparé son Kuro-chan et cela se voyait car il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand ils étaient arrivé, sous les cris du japonais comme quoi il devait être patient.

-Ferme les yeux ; murmura le brun à l'oreille de son magicien.

-Hmm ?; Fye n'était qu'un apprenti au niveau de la langue, il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre.

Kurogane arrêta le cheval et se tourna légèrement vers lui pour poser une main sur son œil ambré. Fye avait désormais comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire et le garda fermé.

- Tu es prêt à voir la surprise ?

-Vite Kuro-chaaaannnnnnnn !!!; se plaignit-il impatient.

Une fois arrivée.

-Voilà, tu peux regarder.

Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut très troubler de ce qu'il avait dans son chiant de vision. Il n'y croyait pas.

-Alors t'en penses quoi ?; demande doucement le brun.

Et il comprit aussi pourquoi le ninja s'absentait ses derniers temps.

-Pour nous ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, pour nous deux…

Fye regarda leur nouvelle maison et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Une nouvelle vie les attendait.

* * *

review? 


End file.
